What you wish for
by tradilien
Summary: Federation colonies are under attack by an unknown assailants, it is up to the Enterprise to unravel the mystery
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Aside from some original characters, the characters contained within this story belong to Paramount not me. I assure you I don't put them through too much danger and trauma.  
  
A/N I posted the first three chapters of this before and now I have the rest of it ready, finally. However, I am open to suggestions regarding a title. Favorite choclate covered character to whoever provides the best name  
  
Chapter One  
  
As morning rose above the sea, gold seemed to glitter from the rich blueness, which echoed the sky. " The gold, do you see it?" A voice was heard suddenly out of the peacefulness of morning. " Do you see it?" The voice said again.  
  
" There is no gold, my father says so" the second voice had the high pitched timbre of youth. Over a green mound, two figures appeared, one an old man, the other a young boy. This was the only disturbance to the mood of tranquility that prevailed that morning. The sea made a lapping sound, which was strangely harmonious; neither could have foreseen the danger that hid in such tranquility.  
  
Meanwhile. In the dark reaches of space, where the beauty of starlight reigned supreme, the word fascinating was heard.  
  
"Fascinating?" echoed a second voice, the tone tinged with curiosity in contrast to the impassiveness of the original speaker.  
  
"Yes, Captain, Fascinating" the first voice was heard again on the bridge of the U.S.S. Enterprise as it cruised through space.  
  
"May I ask what it is you find so fascinating? Some new space anomaly perhaps? Queried Captain Kirk when it became apparent that Spock had nothing further to add.  
  
"Nothing quite so interesting, captain" Spock moved gracefully from his place at the science station to stand at his captain's shoulder though slightly behind. A fact which had been noted before. "It appears that for once we may complete a tour of duty without incident. It is this relative lack of activity which I find so fascinating." " You may find it fascinating but I find it positively boring although undoubtedly, Dr McCoy may appreciate having only the common cold to treat!" Captain Kirk as if to prove a point stifled an exaggerated yawn. " How long to the end of the shift?" he said to no one in particular. Precise as usual and totally missing the fact that it had been rhetorical, Spock answered,"1.251 hours, Captain"  
  
"Spock, you should be careful about being so precise, someone might actually think that you are counting down the seconds in anticipation "was Captain Kirk's amused response.  
  
"I fail to see how they would arrive at that conclusion", Spock replied stiffly, "such an assumption without proper data would be illogical".  
  
An amused grin lit the captain's face while several personnel turned back to their stations and began to studiously observe the various readings. All were smiling though as they sensed that a trap had been laid for Mr. Spock and he had once more walked into it.  
  
"Yes, Spock, it would be illogical ", said Captain Kirk with all seriousness, "but" he added suddenly acquiring a wicked grin, "totally human". Spock's only reply was an impassive look and a raised eyebrow. Certain members of the bridge crew acquired a strange cough.  
  
While all this was happening on the bridge, other activities were being pursued through out the ship, though not all were as humorously based. In the gym, Sulu was closing in for the kill. "Bad move, you're mine" was the only warning that Sulu's student and victim received that his life was about to be tragically ended. Throwing his foil down, Chekov sat himself carefully on the floor, in absolute contrast to the roughness with which he had flung his foil down.  
  
" I am fed up with this" was the first thing he said after regaining his breath though his words had raggedness to them. "With what?" was Sulu's innocent reply though the amused gleam belied any innocence regarding Chekov's complaint? "With being.a .a, I cannot recall an accurate English word for it" "No English word for it! The term student is generally applicable" was the over astonished reply. " Oh, is that your policy 'death to all students'!" was the highly accented, highly emotional reply. "Whose policy?" broke in a soft feminine voice. Both men jumped while Chekov blushed and began to look down at his feet. Standing in the doorway was Lt. Karina Buckley. "Whose policy?"She asked again. Her deep blue eyes glanced enquiringly around as she stood in the doorway. "Come on in, Karina" said Sulu. Once the invitation was issued she moved confidently into the room. At 5foot 11inches, she stood taller then both men. "You still haven't answered my question," she said. "About what?" was Chekov's startled reply. " Regarding what policy you were discussing? She uttered in a soft tone tinged with amusement. "Chekov believes that it is my policy to kill all my students" Sulu said cheerfully with a mock scowl on his face, his eyes full of humour. "Oh" was Karina's simple response. This only served to deepen Chekov's embarrassment.  
  
In the sickbay, Doctor McCoy was frowning at his readings. Grumbling to his staff, he proceeded to a turbolift. "The bridge" he ordered once inside. Once there, he immediately went to the captain to give him a 'hard time' and to tease Spock. Life continued as usual aboard the Enterprise despite the 'relative lack of activity'. 


	2. Chapter two

Disclaimer: no I don't own any of the characters just borrowing them briefly  
  
Chapter two; Tranquility broken  
Suddenly out of nowhere, phaser fire destroyed the calm tranquility of early morning. Screams reached the two figures by the sea. The old man realising the danger began to run bringing the young boy to safety in a little known cave and waited. Waiting until he was sure the danger had passed.  
  
An unknown time later, they emerged, unscathed. The boy's eyes were red from crying. Every attempt at leaving the boy resulted in him clinging more tightly and although he knew what awaited them he had no choice but to bring the boy with him.  
  
The sight which greeted him at his home reduced him to tears. Bodies lay everywhere, many unrecognizable. The tears dried up; replaced by a burning anger, which made his eyes, blaze and his face-harden as he surveyed what was left of his life's work. Eventually he found the subspace radio, at least what was left of it. He tried to take comfort from the fact that it had been in use when destroyed. He just hoped that someone had heard the call that someone knew what had happened. He also hoped that some people might have been on survey work, anything, which would have increased their chances of survival. He felt that his hopes were in vain and they were the only ones alive. The attackers had chosen their time well. Turning away at last he went in search of food, praying that he would live long enough to care for the boy till someone came to rescue them.  
  
Once his task had been completed, he left the area as quickly as possible. Overhead, the sun had begun to sink. Its beams were stained with blood as if it too had been wounded in the attack. Through the night, the old man kept watch, reassuring the boy each time he awoke from a nightmare.  
"What's the nearest starship in that vicinity?" Commodore Leader, eventually broke the silence which reigned after the transmission form Gamma delta IV.  
  
"Enterprise, ma'am" replied one of the officers in the room.  
  
" Well contact them immediately" was Commodore leader's snapped order.  
  
" Commodore, I have Enterprise on the line" the voice startled many in the room as it broke the silence which had fallen if anything more heavily following the commodore's orders.  
  
" Well, put them on screen then"  
  
"Aye ma'am" the communications officers face was replaced by Captain Kirk who cheerfully asked " so what can we do for you?"  
  
The grim look on the officer's faces informed him better then words that this was no social call and the grin quickly faded.  
  
"Captain" began Commodore Leader, " earlier today we received a transmission from Gamma Delta IV calling for help and saying they were being attacked. We have heard nothing since and we have been unable to contact them. We do not know if there are survivors but in any case, we need you to investigate."  
  
"Of course, is there anything else?" asked Captain Kirk once Commodore Leader finished explaining and he had viewed the transmission.  
  
" While you are there it would also be helpful if you could make your presence felt around the other colonies, reassure them that they are not alone. Hopefully it will also deter another attack." " What about our patrol area?" " The Reliant will take over, we will also be sending the Potemkin your way. Starbase six out".  
  
The transmission from Starbase Six ended. The bridge of the enterprise was lined with grim faces. Shock and distress was also evident on some.  
  
"Opinions? Anyone?" asked the captain of the bridge at large. When no one answered, he continued " Spock, what is the likelihood that the Klingons or Romulans are involved?"  
  
"Not high, Captain, the colonies are well inside federation territory".  
  
As Spock spoke, the captain began to consider what he knew about Gamma Delta IV. It had been established for 50 years, there was one main settlement. There was no indication that it had ever been inhabited or attacked before.  
  
"Sulu, lay in a course for Gamma delta IV" Captain Kirk said as he emerged from his thoughts, " Spock, it would appear that our quiet tour has come to a dramatic end"  
  
"Well, you know what they say" interjected Dr. McCoy.  
  
"And what is that?" asked Captain Kirk, happy to be distracted from the concerns and worries whirling in his brain.  
  
" Be careful what you wish for you may get it" was Dr. McCoy's wry answer. 


	3. Chapter three

Disclaimer: no I don't own any of the characters just borrowing them briefly  
  
Chapter three  
  
On Gamma delta four, the sun had begun to rise. A blood red sky greeted the young as he awoke with a cry. He leapt to his feet in fright, waking the old man as he did so. Moving to the boy's side he began to comfort the boy.  
  
"Hush, Karl, it's okay" he barely spoke the words as the pain inside him caused the words to catch in his throat. He gazed round at the tranquility which surrounded them, it appear like so many mornings before almost fooling him into believing that yesterday was so cruel nightmare, only almost though. Casting a gaze at the boy he noted that he had slipped back into a light sleep. Rising, he covered Karl with his blanket and headed back to the settlement to search through the rubble for anything useful, which may have escaped the destruction, and also for survivors.  
  
After a while, he stopped, out of breath and decided to give up the search for now. With relief, he began to leave the area. A sudden sound caused him to turn back towards the rubble. He heard the sound again. Someone was moaning... Adrenaline rushed though and he found the strength to run in the direction of the sound. On reaching the site he began to pull at rubble, the stones bruising his fingers in their haste. Soon he had created a hole large to allow whoever was in there to get out.  
  
Then he called "who's down there?" "It's me, Mr. Janssen, Elke." came a young voice tinged with panic and fright.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked.  
  
"I've just got some cuts and bruises. Please help me out" answered Elke.  
  
Bending down, Mr. Janssen grabbed the small slender hand reached up to him. With a jolt, she arose from what could have been her tomb, dust laden. She gazed dumbstruck at what remained of the only home she had ever known. Turning away from the scene she asked " Are they all dead?" Her voice close to breaking with the strain.  
  
It struck the man as he nodded at the girl that his responsibilities had increased. "I haven't found anyone else. Karl Eigenbrod was with me when the attack began. He is safe in a cave near here" He eventually answered. Is that me answering he wondered? Breaking the silence again, Mr. Janssen said, " we should return to the cave, Karl will be upset if he wakes and I'm not there".  
  
The lights were dimmed as Captain Kirk made his way back to his quarters with the files Commander Spock had provided on Gamma Delta IV. Kirk had to admit that he found the information on Gamma Delta IV intriguing. Like earth, it was the only M class planet in the system but there the similarities ended. There was no evidence of life ever evolving on the planet and Spock had made especial note of certain anomalous elements. All the livestock had been brought with the colonists. It position also made attack by either Romulan or Klingon vessels unlikely. Deciding that further speculation was useful without more information, Captain Kirk retired for the night.  
  
On the bridge, duties continued as normal as the Enterprise moved ever closer to its destination.  
  
As the Enterprise entered orbit around the planet, the ship went to yellow alert so as to be prepared in the event of an attack and Spock informed the Captain that they had arrived. As he entered the bridge, Spock moved gracefully to his science station, taking over the scanners from Lt. Fox.. Captain Kirk sat down into his command chair and asked Spock for a status report on the planet.  
  
After a brief moment of tension filled silence, Spock's impassive voice was heard as he made his report to the Captain.  
  
" Captain, I have managed to isolate three life forms though as yet I cannot confirm anything regarding the life forms or if there are more"  
  
At Captain Kirk's inquiring look, Spock continued " Those elements I made note of in my report make scanning difficult" " Continue scanning and you have the conn" was the Captain's swift reply as he moved from the command, ordering certain officers to join him on the away team. Captain Kirk then left the bridge and went to the transporter where Dr McCoy met him to transport down to the planet. The doctors concern for the survivors outweighing his dislike for transporters. Stepping onto the transporter platform, Captain Kirk ordered the technician in charge to energize. It was time to find some answer. 


	4. Chapter four

Disclaimer; No not mine just borrowing them for a while.  
  
Chapter four  
  
Total destruction was an understatement for the scene, which greeted Captain Kirk and his crew as they arrived on the planet. Averting his eyes from the scene, Dr McCoy turned to Kirk to ask him where Spock had said the survivors were. Dr McCoy watched the way that Captain Kirk surveyed the devastation, the pain shining from his soul through his eyes. Realising that he was being watched Kirk brought himself back under control. Turning to McCoy, he answered McCoy's question "They're further up but Spock had some problems with his scanners, something to do with an unusual material in the crust of the planet. I decided to beam down to the settlement to make sure there were no others,"  
  
McCoy read beneath the exaggerated vagueness about the scanners and saw all the worry he kept hidden from the crew. "Who do you think could have done this? I thought this colony was established for almost 70 years? Why wait until now to attack if there was a." his voice trailed off as he saw the look on Kirk's face. In a hoarse whisper, he answered Dr McCoy's question. "I don't know, I just don't know", he stopped himself as he watched one of his crew approach. "Captain, sir, we haven't been able to locate any other life signs. I think it would be best if we went looking for the survivors Mr. Spock found". At Captain Kirk's look, she elaborated, "According to Mr. Spock, there is a storm heading this way." She waited, expecting a reprimand. Captain Kirk just dismissed her and relieved she returned to taking readings.  
  
Returning to Karl, Mr. Janssen found him awake and huddled by the fire, what was left of it. Phillip Janssen set about reviving the fire while Elke attempted to comfort Karl. Everyone suddenly grew tense as they heard footsteps. Elke asked Mr. Janssen who he thought it could be. Karl just gazed at the sky, fear shining from his eyes, his body wracked by fearful trembling. Just as suddenly as the fearful tenseness had enveloped them, it left them as Mr. Janssen recognised the starfleet uniforms. He was the first one to rise, to show them his presence to the new arrivals. Upon seeing them, Dr McCoy began to take readings to check for injuries. All he found was strain, exhaustion and some bruises. Seeing that the strangers meant no harm Elke and Karl rose out of their hiding place. Upon Kirk's orders they were beamed to the safety of the Enterprise, Dr. McCoy with them.  
  
Captain Kirk and his crew continued to search in the rapidly receding hope of finding more survivors. Soon an atypical storm began on Gamma Delta IV.  
  
Up in sickbay, Dr McCoy was taking running more extensive tests on the people they had recovered from the planet. Once assured that they were in no immediate danger, he ordered them to rest.  
  
On the bridge, Uhura was suddenly alerted by a message of unknown origin. Bringing Spock's attention to it, she waited in the hope that it would be repeated. At the same time that the message repeated itself, Spock's sensors picked up a spaceship entering the system. Alerting the Captain, Spock remained monitoring the strange craft making its way towards them.  
  
"Captain, I have managed to finally translate the transmission which the other ship has been sending to us" was Uhura's triumphant proclamation. For several hours, the strange craft had been holding an orbit identical to the Enterprises and sending intermittent transmissions, which until now they had been unable to translate.  
  
" So what are they saying to us?" asked Captain Kirk swiveling round to face Uhura. "From what I can gather they are identifying themselves. The name of the ship appears to be Emfir. They are asking us to identify ourselves. Captain, they also ask, are we responsible for the destruction of the colony" "Reply in Kind" ordered Kirk " identifying ourselves and mission also explain that no we are not responsible but we would appreciate any help in determining exactly what happened. Perhaps we could discuss it in person".  
  
After several moments, Uhura's voice broke the silence again. " They are willing to meet us and we are invited over to their ship They also request our preferred environmental parameters".  
  
"Tell them, tell them that we would be delighted to accept their invitation and transmit the details. Also inform we will join them shortly", answered the Captan. Turning to Spock, he asked, " coming Spock". At Spock's nod of acknowledgment, he turned to Uhura and asked her to accompany the away team also. Lastly, he turned to Lt. Sulu and said "you have the conn, MR Sulu, come one Spock, this may be an opportunity to get some answers." 


	5. Chapter five

Chapter Five Disclaimer; Please Mr. Paramount, can Kirk, Spock and McCoy come out to play, I promise they'll be home for bedtime.  
  
Accompanied by Spock, McCoy, Uhura and the new officer Lt. Buckley, Kirk materialized on to a large platform larger then that of the Enterprise. Gazing around, he was taken aback by the sparseness of the ship especially when viewed in comparison to the elaborate designs displayed on the hull of the ship.  
  
"Captain Kirk, you do us such a great honour, you cannot comprehend", Turning in the direction of the voice, Captain Kirk saw his host for the first time. Aesthetically pleasing was the first thought that Spock had as he too turned in the direction of the voice. The Thyrxumz stood for a moment, unsure what to do.  
  
"I'm sorry, Captain, but I am afraid I don't know the proper greeting protocol for members of your species" was the apologetic first words, he/she said after a moment of silence.  
  
"That's okay, we don't even know what to call you or your species", was Kirk's reply. "I am Ciztpukxgcm of the Thyrxumz, we will understand if you can't pronounce our species or individual names. For convenience you may address me as T'Pum. I'm afraid that a translation of our species name is just too complex" then T'Pum made a chiming sound, " come, we will go somewhere more comfortable to talk, yes talk" he ushered them through a doorway into a brightly lit room. This permitted the Enterprise crewmembers a better view of their host and his compatriots. Most of them were the Captain's height, extremely slimly built with apple green or steel grey eyes, platinum silky hair and light golden skin. No obvious physical features were discernable to distinguish gender. Then they began to talk, in a soft voice T'Pum began to tell Captain Kirk and his officers about themselves and their history. " So you see, Captain, we created Sharin or as you call it Gamma Delta IV" finished T'Pum with sadness gleaming from his eyes.  
  
"You must be highly advanced to but why didn't you settle there after going to all that trouble?" was the Captain's query after a lengthy moment of silence. "We tried for a while but after so long in space, we could not settle. When the colonists from your planet arrived we watched for awhile, fearing that you would damage the planet. We need not have worried though" "Why did you never initiate contact with the colonists?" asked Kirk "Somehow, the opportunity never arose and now it appears it never will" T'Pum gazed expectantly at each of Kirk's officers.  
  
Captain Kirk rose first and was followed by his officers, he turned to T'Pum who moved to their side of the table. "Well thank you for having us aboard and for being so frank with us regarding yourselves. The meal was also much appreciated"  
  
"Not at all captain," said T'Pum shaking his/her head. It was our privilege, we should thank you for taking time out to join us" "Perhaps we could return the gesture, would you care to join us for a meal aboard our ship, a slight smile curled Captain's Kirk lip, of course you would have to show our computer how to provide food that would not result in a trip to sickbay" "We would be honoured, Captain Kirk," After a brief pause, during which T'Pum consulted his companions, T'Pum asked Captain Kirk to inform them when it would be convenient for them to transport over. " Of course" answered Kirk, at that, he turned and was assorted out by a short stocky Thyrxumz, named Cazkrjq. When Cazkrqs spoke, it was with a soft musical chiming. As they walked down the corridor to the transporter, Uhura decided to take matters into her own hands regarding gender. Caz admitted that they also had queries regarding the Enterprises crewmembers gender. Both officers revealed themselves to be female before saying goodbye. Uhura smoothly stepped onto the transporter platform, at Kirk's command they dematerialized. 


	6. Chapter six

Chapter six  
  
Disclaimer: Guess what I still haven't managed to kidnap them......  
  
Captain's log Stardate 5123.5  
  
Our visit to the Thyrxumz ship went well and they proved to be open and willing to share, warts and all. Spock, however, is slightly disquieted over anomalies in their story though he would never admit to it. T'Pum has admitted that they may have some idea regarding who attacked the planet but they would prefer some time to investigate before making accusations. Hopefully, we may figure what is going on soon. Potemkin is due in nearly 3 hours.  
  
Personal log  
  
Personally, there are some issues I find disquieting like Spock. For one thing there is a discrepancy between their stated position when the attack occurred, their technological abilities and their time of arrival here. Then there is the fact that while they pleaded ignorance of our social customs; they were able to provide versions of their names, which we find easier to pronounce. At least we have an explanation for the presence of metals not usually associated with M class planets. Hopefully, the rest of the questions will resolve themselves soon... beep and then the sound of Uhura's voice broke through Captain Kirk's contemplation of the current events  
  
"Captain, the Thrumz are hailing us".  
  
"Have they given a reason?"  
  
"They are asking if it is an appropriate time for that tour you promised?" was the reply from the Comm officer.  
  
"Tell them yes, it is quite an appropriate time, come on Mr. Spock, we have a party to host, contact the galley crew Lt. and inform them that we have some guests and to prepare a selection of dishes based on the information the Thrumz provided. Mr. Chekov, you have the conn" The Captain then left his seat and headed to the turbolift accompanied by Spock.  
  
Kirk and Spock arrived in the transporter room just as T'Pum and three other officers materialized.  
  
"Welcome aboard the Enterprise, T'Pum, said the Captain as he walked forward, I hope you will find your visit enjoyable".  
  
"Thank you, Captain, let me introduce my officers to you, they were unable to join us while you were aboard our ship," turning to his officers, he introduced them, first by their full names then by the form they had chosen for ease of use, " This, Captain Kirk, is my engineer JKGUUR or Jur and lastly, my navigator ESHLGZJABCD or Kesh."  
  
"We'd like to thank you for extending this courtesy to us, its quite a relief not to be constantly worrying about mispronouncing your names, Please follow me and we'll begin this tour" Said Captain Kirk.  
  
"It is no problem, Captain Kirk. Answered T'Pum We are quite looking forward to having a look around this marvelous ship, you reputation quite precedes you, you know".  
  
At this Captain Kirk and Commander Spock exchanged a look.  
  
Midway through the tour Mr. Spock turned to Kesh " Kesh, you are the science officer aboard the Emfir, correct" At her nod, he continued " perhaps I could give you a more in depth tour of our science section". ""If I may, Captain," was Kesh's eager response. T'Pum and Kirk both replied in the affirmative. Kirk continued by saying, " Yes it would give you a good opportunity to interrogate my science officer and meet some of our science specialists. Perhaps, Jur would like to see our engine room, I know Mr. Scott looks for any opportunity to show off his "wee bairns" Captain Kirk finished with a grin. Jur responded as eagerly as Kesh and was soon being shown to the engine room by an enthusiastic engineer, as the two engineers became engrossed in an increasingly technical conversation. The two science officers also departed, leaving the two captains to continue their tour alone. " I assume a tour of the bridge would be agreeable?" asked Captain Kirk. " That would be very agreeable, Captain Kirk" "Please call me Jim". 


	7. Chapter seven

Chapter Seven Disclaimer: Guess what I still haven't managed to kidnap them......If there is anyone who would like to help I would be very grateful.  
  
Dinner finished Kirk and his guests began to talk about the federation and its various aligned people. Changing the subject, T'Pum thanked Captain Kirk for his tour of the ship. Kesh eagerly chimed in " Captain, I have never seen such an extensive science station or an array of sensors".  
  
"Indeed", responded Spock as he took on a speculative air. " Captain, I believe it would be invaluable to continue scanning the... At this, a whine arose from the intercom as Lt. Palmer summoned Captain Kirk to the bridge. "If you will excuse us, I'll have an officer escort you to the transporter room so that you may return to your ship" said Captain Kirk as he reached forward to press down a button which would connect him to the bridge.  
  
"Of course, Jim" replied T'Pum, " though it is unfortunate that this evening had to end so soon". Then T'Pum left the officers lounge accompanied by his officers.  
  
Captain Kirk reached the bridge and asked for Lt. Palmer to repeat the transmission. When it was finished, he ordered Lt. Palmer to hail both the Thrumz ship and the Potemkin and Lt. Sulu to take the Enterprise out of orbit. The Thrumz ship came onscreen first and Captain Kirk extended his apologies for cutting the evening short and explained that due to unforeseen circumstances the Enterprise had to leave but that he hoped that they would be in contact again since they had such interesting information to share.  
  
When the Potemkin came on screen, Captain Kirk immediately asked their Captain if they had received the transmission.  
  
"Yes", replied Captain Grant with a grim look, " and it looks like the same people".  
  
"Well, said Captain Kirk, we've got orders to investigate but I think that you should continue patrolling in the sector so that we don't give these buggers another chance to attack another colony. I've sent a message to Starfleet command asking that they assign another ship to this sector. Unfortunately, we have no pattern to follow regarding the reasons for these attacks and in all honesty I don't think I want enough planets to be attacked so that we have a pattern".....  
  
"Captain", said Spock suddenly, his words cutting across Captain Kirk's, " I have just been scanning the records of Alpha Delta VI and it bears striking similarities to Gamma Delta IV". And proceeded to explain what he had found.  
  
" So it seems, Jim" was the Potemkin's Captains answer, "we do have a pattern, just search for planets, colonised with unusual elements and metals in the crust and ask for a patrol to cover those planets". " That isn't as easy as it sounds, you know Starfleet as well as I do, Dave, unless we have full proof of our theory, they won't listen, not with the way everyone is on edge about the Romulans," was Kirk's dampner on the first glimmer of hope, turning away from the screen to Spock he asked, " would you be prepared to suggest to starfleet that this is the pattern the attackers are following?"  
  
"Unfortunately no Captain" replied Spock, " while the similarities between the two planets are striking there is insufficient evidence to propose a hypothesis regarding the attacks. There may even be other attacks we are unaware of which may to use a human euphemism "put a spanner in the works" regarding our theory."  
  
Turning to Captain Grant with a shrug, captain Kirk spoke with a voice laden with an unidentifiable emotion.  
  
"Captain", came the puzzled voice of Lt. Palmer, I've just receive another transmission". "From where?" asked Captain Kirk and Captain Grant simultaneously.  
  
"From Gamma Delta I" was Lt. Palmer's swift answer. 


	8. Chapter eight

Chapter eight  
  
Disclaimer: Guess what I still haven't managed to kidnap them......  
  
It was unharmonious chiming which awoke Séizig from her rest period. As her mood changed from peacefully sleepy to angry, so did her colouring. She, like the rest of her species was composed of energy, which changed colour in accordance to mood. Now Séizig was the colour of a very hot flame, pale blue. This indicated anger gone beyond the anger shown by the colour red. Floating, almost to the chamber in which everyone was gathered, she paused a moment to distinguish what was going on. Then she entered.  
  
"Súimúil, my son, you will explain to me, at once, what is all this discord about?" was the first question she asked as she entered, her voice deceptively calm, her small stature when considered next to the others gathered in the chamber of no consequence. Súimúil moved forward, his colouring an echo of hers.  
  
"Costiar has initiated contact with strangers thereby alerting them to our presence, with the others there", he seemed to glare at the person responsible as she waited, prepared to be punished. Her colouring was a resigned dull black colour.  
  
"Leader, I do not ask for forgiveness as I believe it was the right thing to do", she began, not in defense but in explanation.  
  
"Indeed", murmured Séizig, "well better now then when more colonies have been attacked, two is two to many".  
  
"You've heard?" was Costiar's surprised question.  
  
Sadly Séizig replied "I felt." Come I wish to speak to these people". Gone was the blue colouring replaced by the colour of neutral emotions, white. Costiar brightened, her colour changed to a relaxed green colour. Súimuil gazed, astonished at her apparent lack of understanding of the situation.  
  
"What give you that impression, my son, the others will not attack in the presence of the strangers, it would not look good for them" was her calm answer.  
  
Meanwhile, back on the Enterprise, "Lt. You are quite sure that the transmission originated on Gamma Delta I?" was Captain Kirk's puzzled question as there attempts to return the hail went unanswered." How is the translation going?"  
  
"Yes sir, quite sure, Captain, as for the translation, there is not enough information to build on". Replied Lt. Palmer.  
  
"Looks like we've got another mystery, Jim" was the Potemkins Captain's first remark when he was informed of the new development.  
  
"Captain, the transmission has just been repeated in standard" reported Lt. Palmer, "Shall I answer, Captain?"  
  
"Yes, on screen," Captain Kirk then moved distractedly to the command chair and got his first look at the inhabitants of Gamma delta I.  
  
" I am Séizig of the Yotking. You are Captain Kirk of the Enterprise, I presume?" she spoke in a softly musical voice.  
  
"Yes" answered the captain of the Enterprise, "I am".  
  
"Do you think it would be possible for us to come aboard your ship?" she asked, " I realise that you have to leave due to an attack on one of your colonies but we would like to offer our assistance to help the colony recover." A sudden discordant chiming began as Súimuil angrily objected his colouring that same pale blue colour indicating his anger. For a second, Seizig glowed a warm peach colour then once more she seemed colourless. She spoke to Kirk once more, "you must forgive my son, he allows his feelings to overrule everything"  
  
" What do you know about the attacks on Gamma Delta IV and our other colony? asked Captain Kirk suspiciously after a short silence.  
  
Seizig answered her voice tinged with sadness. "We know many have died. Do we have your permission three of us on your conditions?"  
  
"Very well but you realise that you will be accompanied at all time by security officers?" answered the captain.  
  
"That is acceptable" was Seizigs response. 


	9. Chapter nine

Chapter Nine  
  
Disclaimer: I am not a multinational company so no they are not mine........  
  
Upon turning away from the screen, Séizigs's colour glowed green to show her relief. She turned to Costiar and Súimúil and began to speak again,  
  
"I had been concerned, that the Thrumz had poisoned their minds against us but it appears that they have so far kept our existence quiet. Come Súimúil, Costiar, we are going aboard a starship". Séizig finished in an almost childlike manner.  
  
"Us", uttered both Súimúil and Costiar together, then they both made the soft chiming equivalent to human laughter. For a moment, Costiar glowed a nervous yellow colour then said, "I would be honoured for you to allow me to accompany you," Séizig glowed approvingly and turned to her son.  
  
"And you, Súimúil, what is your answer?" Súimúil glowed a cheeky pink and then said to his mother "Need you ask, where you go, I follow, when do we leave?" "Now" answered Séizig, "now, we are going to have to rest during the journey because if it were truly them that attacked the planet then we can be assured that the damage is great."  
  
"Shall I signal our readiness to leave?" asked Costiar.  
  
"No, let Shekham do it. He might as well learn to talk to these people," Then Séizig left the chamber.  
  
"You've got to be joking, Captain" blustered Mr. Scott angrily, " how do we know that these people didn't attack the colonies themselves"  
  
"At this moment in time, we are no closer to discerning who is responsible for the attack. And both the Thrumz and the Yotking could be considered as responsible or it may be a third party we have yet to encounter" Spock's calm voice interrupted the heated debate which had gone since Captain Kirk had convened his senior officers for a briefing on the latest developments. The sound of his voice momentarily stunned the other people present into silence. Dr. McCoy was the first person to break this silence.  
  
" And how do you come to that conclusion, Spock?" demanded Dr. Mc Coy, "why would the Thrumz attack now and not when the colony was initially settled? What possible reason would they have to attack when it is within their abilities to settle any planet they wish?"  
  
"We only have their word that they didn't attack Gamma Delta IV?" Captain Kirk began speculatively.  
  
"However, we are their alibi regarding Alpha delta VI" stated Spock.  
  
"We have no idea of their fleet capabilities or of their various alliances. The ship here may not be the only Thrumz ship in the sector" Upon finishing this statement, captain Kirk stood and said, " Nevertheless I have given them permission to come aboard, I expect you to extend the same courtesy to them as we did the Thrumz. You are dismissed people". That said, he made to leave for the bridge when Lt. Uhura signaled him with the news that the members of the Yotking traveling with the Enterprise were ready to come aboard and so instead he made his way to the transporter room accompanied by Mr. Spock and Dr. McCoy.  
  
As he waited for the Yotking to arrive, nervousness gnawed at him and he restrained the urge to snap at the transporter chief. Come on snap out of it, he thought, you weren't this nervous on board the Thrumz ship. Before he asked the transporter chief again if they were ready, a glow of energy appeared on the transporter platform, which didn't seem quite finished when Séizig, Costiar and Súimúil appeared. God thought Kirk; they are even more impressive in person.  
  
"Welcome aboard, Séizig, I hope you will find your stay comfortable"  
  
"Thank you Captain, may I introduce Costiar and my son Súimúil. We are honoured to be aboard this marvelous ship," said Séizig pleasantly.  
  
"Well if you'll followed me we'll show you to your quarters, I hope that you will find them comfortable, we weren't entirely sure what the requirements for your species are" Captain Kirk explained apologetically.  
  
"I am sure that we will find them quite satisfactory," answered Séizig. Between the clam manner and the dark purple colour Séizig glowed, Captain Kirk suddenly found himself inexplicably at ease. 


	10. Chapter ten

Chapter ten  
  
Disclaimer: Nope not mine Lt. Kerasus, linguistics expert courtesy of Diane Duane.  
  
"How long have you been on Gamma delta I?" asked McCoy as he walked round Súimúil, his medical scanner whirring.  
  
"50.5 of your years" answered Súimúil smoothly, though he glowed between colours, puzzled at the questions and wondering why his mother had permitted the strangers to run all these tests on them. He decided that it was one more thing that he would ask his mother once the doctor had finished with him, she would, no doubt, understand far better then him.  
  
"How do you reproduce? Do you reproduce?" McCoy's voice broke into Súimúil's reverie.  
  
While Súimúil understood the question to a certain extent, he wasn't sure exactly how to explain, it was really too complicated for a simple answer. It was not merely a case of biology but physics. He therefore decided that his mother should deal with this question, a fact he explained to Doctor McCoy.  
  
Accepting the Yotkings explanation such as it was Dr. McCoy continued his tests and questions " Are there any significant differences between the male and female of your species?" Súimúil noted that this question seemed to cause some embarrassment in the doctor and puzzled Súimúil was about to ask a question of his own when Costiar cheerfully came through the door accompanied by Chekov. Costiar chimed something cheerfully then introduced Chekov to Súimúil,  
  
"Súimúil, we have been invited to join several of the crew members in a game called poker", said Costiar before pausing looking puzzled as she realised that she had no idea what poker was and what it involved. She said as much to Súimúil. "But how can we play if we don't know the rules" her voice puzzled. McCoy quickly took over "that's all right I'll show you. Come one Mr. Chekov. We are going to have to teach our guests how to play poker". McCoy pulled some chairs over to a table and motioned for the Yotking and Chekov to join him.  
  
"I'd say sit down, make yourself comfortable but I'm not sure if you need to" was the next thing McCoy said as they joined them. "Sometimes, we need rest but not at the moment" was Súimúil's reply.  
  
Several hours later, Costiar was still completely puzzled about the game and she said as much, "Shouldn't I have won that?" she asked as McCoy won another game.  
  
"Maybe we should leave it there for now, you have done very well. Would you be so kind as to allow me to run some tests on you? I promise they won't hurt," asked McCoy as he gathered up the cards. "Very well"  
  
" I have been unable to discern any physical difference between the male and female forms of their species. We only know that Séizig and Costiar are female because they identified themselves as such. In fact" continued McCoy as he looked round at the faces assembled at the briefing, "I haven't been able to discern anything at all".  
  
"There were certain discrepancies in Séizig's explanations though I suspect that this is due more to the limitations of both our language and understanding then any attempt on the Yotkings behalf to deceive us. I believe that a lot of their concepts have no equivalent in our language" Stated Spock.  
  
"I believe that everything about them is impossible to explain", said McCoy.  
  
"They seem friendly," said Scotty, sort of hesitantly. "Yes but not too friendly, like our friends the Thrumz. Hmmm ", he turned to Lt. Kerasus and asked, "lt., your department has been analysing the Yotkings language?" Lt. Kerasus nodded in the affirmative. "Have you found any similarities between the Yotking and Thrumz languages?" asked Captain Kirk. "There are certain similarities though the Thrumz language doesn't rely as much on a particular tone to distinguish between certain words but then the Thrumz are basically humanoid whereas the Yotking......." and here Lt. Kerasus trailed off before finishing " obviously, we need more time and a more advanced or complex translator algorithm to translate the Yotking language more thoroughly".  
  
"Spock, do you think it likely that the Yotking once were associated with the Thrumz? Or maybe they have an alliance and they cooperated in the attack on both colonies. Remember what Séizig said to us when they contacted us, she knew about the attack," asked Kirk as the wheels in his head whirred trying to figure out where exactly things stood.  
  
"That is one of many possible scenarios. However, captain, I believe that the Yotking may be telepathic" answered Spock, " which would explain how they knew what had happened and how quickly they have learnt our language".  
  
"Very well, I think we should.......... Beeeeeeeep The sound of the intercom interrupted whatever Captain Kirk had been about to say. On answering it, Lt. Buckley's voice was heard summoning the Captain to the Bridge. They had arrived at Alpha Delta VI.  
  
Kirk had thought the devastation on Gamma Delta IV, well had been devastating but that had not prepared him for this. Nothing, he thought grimly, could prepare anyone for this. Gamma Delta IV had had a small sparse population with a scattering of settlements. In comparison, Alpha Delta VI had had a higher population who had settled in one area. He sincerely hoped that they could stop the mysterious attackers before they had a chance to attack another colony. The efficiency of this attack made him fear the results show they choose an even more populated colony and without the knowledge of whom, it would be impossible to prevent more attacks without interrupting innocent space travelers going about their business. Shaking his head, Captain Kirk returned his attention to his companions, Séizig, Súimúil and Costiar stood next to him at their own bequest. They had offered their services to help the Enterprise finds survivors. Suddenly, Súimúil said that she sensed something. Running to a spot where a building was once situated, Kirk gaped in astonishment as the debris covering the ground rose and went to a nearby hillock. He watched Súimúil lift a terrified child out of the earth. He saw the colour of anger war with the warm peach of comfort. All of Súimúils energy seemed to surround the child.  
  
"He's the only survivor, Captain", said Costiar quietly from his side.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked just as quietly.  
  
"Quite sure" was Séizigs answer, " myself and Costiar will see to the damage here while you and your people tend to the child".  
  
""No, Séizig", said Captain Kirk with sudden strength, "I think we need to have a discussion. I think that you have answers regarding what happened here and I think many of us here would like them now" As he finished, he saw anger resurface in Súimúil but he obeyed his mothers instructions to remain still. "We are going back to the ship".  
  
"Kirk to Enterprise" said Kirk to his communicator," five to beam up". 


	11. Chapter eleven

Chapter eleven  
  
Disclaimer: The only things that belong to me are the aliens and you are all perfectly entitled to use them if you wish other then that nothing else belongs to me except myself though I could be wrong about that.  
  
Once more, they assembled around the briefing table. The Thrumz and Yotking sat facing each other. The survivors from Gamma Delta IV gazed at both people with hatred only they could explain. The survivor from Alpha Delta VI, who went by the name of Paul, curled up, frightened as much by the atmosphere in the room as by what had happened, near Súimúil. Since they had brought aboard he had seemed to only trust Súimúil and had become distraught when they had tried to separate them.  
  
Kirk decided to blunt and get straight to the point by asking, " Which of you attacked the colonies?" "Captain, surely, you don't think that......"began T'Pum. "Be quiet, T'Pum, I don't want posturing just answers and if you are not going to give me them then you can just shut up and sit in your chair." Kirk then turned to the Yotking and spoke again, his voice just as harsh " Séizig?" Kesh moved uneasily in her chair and began to speak rapidly in the Thrumz language to T'Pum. T'Pum responded by hitting her in warning.  
  
Séizig began to speak "Who would you prefer to cast as the villain. Us who differ so greatly from you or the Thrumz who in many ways resemble you? I admit that we feel some responsibility, if we could changed what happened we would but we did not attack your colonies".  
  
T'Pum emitted a harsh laugh at this "well of course you would say that. You are not going to plead guilty when we are here to take the fall for you."  
  
"Be silent", ordered Súimúil. The hostility in the room increased threefold and Dr. McCoy began to ask a question when Kesh cried out suddenly, desperation ripe in her voice, moving frantically away from T'Pum, "We were wrong, what we did was wrong, please forgive us"  
  
T'Pum rose again to hit her but instead found himself face to face with Súimúil. T'Pum appeared to deflate and sank back into his chair, muttering softly.  
  
"Captain, you believe that we and the Thrumz have been in contact previously and you would be correct in this belief though we have not had contact for many of their generations and we did form an alliance to attack your planets. I gather you have found the composition of the colonies attacked unusual. This would be due to the fact that we modified the planet to make it more habitable for species with your requirements", explained Séizig, her voice as soft, as calm as ever though there was a hint of relief.  
  
"We never begrudged your use of the planet, she continued, in fact it pleased us to see the planet populated. We even contemplated contact".  
  
"And I should believe this why?" asked Kirk.  
  
"There is no requirement for you to believe us. I realise that the pain of what happened is still raw and this will make any explanation difficult to hear. Perhaps I should begin at the start" and so Séizig began to weave her tale. "This was many generations ago even for my species. Both the Yotking and the Thrumz originated on the same planet but we had already reached the stage where we could modify our surroundings when the Thrumz left their forests. We observed them with interest and one day we contact was established. It was interesting exchanging ideas especially some of the Thrumz concepts. We watched them strive to advance, each development an achievement. By this stage, we had begun to leave the planet to visit and use our abilities on other planets. Each time, we returned they had developed more technology but the planet was suffering, they were so desperate to succeed that the welfare of the planet had become unimportant. Eventually, the planet was reaching the stage where it should shortly become uninhabitable. The Thrumz appealed for our help since while they had developed space-going technology, they lacked the ability to move all of their people to a habitable planet. And so we helped them. We also helped heal the original planet. However, there past experience did not teach them anything and so the new planet began to rapidly approach the state of the first planet. We decided that this time we would not help unless they showed signs of being willing to help themselves. Which they did not" Séizig finished sadly.  
  
"Lies all lies" yelled T'Pum "We have never been on any other planet until YOU attacked us unprovoked because we did not please you then what was left of the Thrumz became refugees in the galaxy".  
  
"I realise that many of your generations have passed since we were last in contact but we would never hurt you. The destruction you speak of was caused by the squabbling of your people for the last of the resources. When we realised that you would never learn in time to prevent the destruction of your plant, we moved you one last though we did not move your technology with you. However, there was technology on this new planet since many generations ago, another species had gone beyond the stage you now faced. Perhaps we acted in error and we are sorry for causing such bitterness but I hope that one day we may face each other again as friends"  
  
"Captain, you cannot tell me that you believe this preposterous tale," said T'Pum into the silence which greeted the rest of Séizigs tale.  
  
"T'Pum, it must finish here" spoke up Kesh from behind Súimúil, "whatever our reasons may have been, our actions were wrong".  
  
"Traitor, how could you betray our people like this. Very well then, I'll finish it now." T'Pum began to speak in the Thrumz language and the hull of the Enterprise was shook by phaser fire hitting its unshielded hull. Red light began flash as the ship went to red alert and the shields went up. As Captain Kirk began to reach forward to contact the bridge. Séizig spoke quietly, firmly, "No" was all she said and all became quiet.  
  
"Why didn't you do this when our planet was under attacked?" asked Elke, her voice laden with pain.  
  
" I was on a rest period and the other members present are young with no contact with outside species. By the time they were ready to react it was too late. I am truly sorry. We would not even be here had we not been in contact with an interesting species deep within the surface of Gamma Delta I." Séizig then approached Paul and gazed into his green eyes and a sad soft song arose from then she turned to Kirk. "It was your people who the Thrumz hurt. So you have the right to punish them as you see fit, but I think that Kesh and several officers who didn't agree with what happened should be allowed to help other colonists to rebuild the colonies. We would like to help also and perhaps remain in contact to discourage other attacks".  
  
"Oh do you think that we could?" cried Kesh, " I am truly sorry for not making more of an effort to stop them. There are several other officers who feel as I do".  
  
"Traitor" sneered T'Pum. Turning to T'Pum, Kesh replied, "I'd rather be a traitor then a murderer", then she turned to Kirk with a plead in her eyes.  
  
"That will be the federations decision but I'll see what I can do. It would also probably be best if you and these other officers remained aboard the Enterprise". Answered Captain Kirk.  
  
"Captain, we have one last request" said Séizig. With some surprise in his eyes, the Captain asked "what might that be?"  
  
"We have found the concept of a federation fascinating and we would like to have closer contact perhaps even join" was Súimúils solemn word on the matter.  
  
"I think the federation would be delighted to have you but membership is a long complicated process", answered Captain Kirk.  
  
"Time does not pass in the same way for us as for you" answered Séizig. 


	12. Chapter twelve

Chapter twelve  
  
Disclaimer: The only things that belong to me are the aliens and you are all perfectly entitled to use them if you wish other then that nothing else belongs to me except myself though I could be wrong about that.  
  
Captain's log stardate 5724.1. It is a relief to have a resolve to the current crisis. The federation was delighted to receive the Yotkings application. I feel they will be a valuable addition to the Federation. Kesh and the others are very eager to begin work on the colonies.  
  
Personal log stardate 5724.1. I can't help being bitter when I think of all those people dying. It is unbelievable that only hours before Gamma Delta IV was attacked, we were complaining of boredom. This, though, was almost too much for us. We have also been unable to locate relatives for Paul and he is still inseparable from Súimúil. Súimúil appears content to remain with Paul and according to Séizig there may be a romance developing between Súmúil and Costiar.  
  
"So, bones, what do you think of the news of the Yotking being allowed to join the federation?" asked Captain Kirk of his friend.  
  
"I think we should consider ourselves lucky to know them," snapped McCoy.  
  
"What happened to you? You get out of the wrong side of the bed or something?" asked Kirk as he gingerly reached up to touch his nose, hazel eyes glinting mischievously, as if to see if it was still there.  
  
"No, worse," answered McCoy.  
  
"What was worse?" asked Kirk, a puzzled frown forming between his eyes.  
  
"I dreamt about Spock last night," answered McCoy in a mumble. "What?" asked Kirk, "I don't think I got that".  
  
"Yes, you did, dammit" snapped McCoy again as he glared at Kirk and Spock, "I think I must be going crazy to have a dream about Spock." Then suddenly he laughed and Kirk with him. Relief flowed through Kirk and the rest of the bridge crew, now that they knew that one particular mystery had been solved. The bridge laughed with their captain more from relief then true humour.  
  
"Captain", came Lt. Uhura's voice across the laughter. "Yes, lt. What is it?" concerned etched across his face and voice as he turned towards her.  
  
"That was Starfleet Command, we've been given two weeks shore leave", A subdued nervous half cheer went up from the bridge crew.  
  
"Or until the next crisis," muttered Captain Kirk under his breathe, out loud he asked "Where?"  
  
"Starbase eight", replied Uhura.  
  
Turning to Sulu, he asked, " I take it, you want to get there?" At Sulu's confused nod. Kirk continued " what are you waiting for? Get a move on. Warp factor 5"  
  
"Aye Aye, sir, Warp factor 5" as his fingers danced over the controls.  
  
And the Enterprise leapt through space, a rainbow arc following her passage. Somewhere out in space, a chiming laugh originated and vibrated. 


End file.
